


To Lose Fidelity: Story Notes

by DoodleBin (ScribbleBin)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Doodles, Thumbnails, story notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbleBin/pseuds/DoodleBin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is just going to be a more archived collection of story notes, mostly doodles from "To Lose Fidelity"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Shielding Uniform: Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn wears this most of the story, being her job and all, so its best its the most constructed thing I describe her wearing.

As I noted this year I am going to rewrite chapter 5 "The Shielding Arts." Besides adding a scene, one minor change I am making is the Shielding uniform. I ran into problems with it before but pressed on to write the story. But it is still a problem for me for it just didn't feel as officially related to the military or holding enough of the Asgardian aesthetic. And if I had to change it it would be better if I had it fully formed in my head so I took it to the drawing board. To try to make something that fit in with what Alexandra Byrne and Wendy Partridge depicted in the movies and describe in the bonus features.

Loki is mostly noted here because his armor is less apparent compared to others, and I took that as a sign that sorcerers prefer more mobility to perform spells. But I can't reference too much on his costume because so much of it is a reflection of his character and it does not fit in with the military uniform look.

Always worth to look back to the original source (when there was so much spandex). Karnilla was a good ref for me.

 

Honestly I started this with drawing a portrait before I did the quick dress concepts above. The first dress below (also see in the first portrait) was what I originally had in mind, but once I thought to add armor did I start to feel happy with it.

I will probably do another run of concepts for this, (or just a better portrait later) but I narrowed it down to something I like more for now.

[ORG POST](http://doodlebin.tumblr.com/post/146338255347/yeah-so-in-my-free-time-that-i-apparently-have)

 


	2. "Chapter 11: Ground Rules" story notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Chapter 11: Ground Rules" is the chapter that finally puts Sigyn and Loki in the same room and they have a super breif chat. These are mostly thumbnails that happen after Sigyn wakes up.

I am a very visual person, I drew a lot of comics growing up and I come from a film and animation background writing this story. So whenever I am tackling with a chapter or trying to describe a scene I just thumbnail it to figure out the mood I need to describe.

I will post some of these, because its sad just to trash these notes as I get past chapters that have them.

[ORG POST](http://scribblebin.tumblr.com/post/148056002058/chapter-11-ground-rules-story-notes-coming)

 


	3. "Chapter 12: Thor's Counsel" Story Notes

Loki ended up moving when I got to writing the scene, but everything else is generally the same.

[ORG POST](http://scribblebin.tumblr.com/post/150045468033/chapter-12-thors-counsel-story-notes-loki)

///


End file.
